


5:06 AM (Двойной портрет в интерьере)

by SisforSibyl



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Пять миниатюр о жизни Сида и Роджера.
Relationships: Syd Barrett/Roger Waters
Kudos: 2





	5:06 AM (Двойной портрет в интерьере)

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней Роджера Уотерса 5:06 AM (Every Stranger's Eyes).

— Чашку кофе? Хочешь чашку кофе? Такую огромную, керамическую чашку, чтобы напоминала о ведрах для сбора яблок прямиком из детства, белую-белую чашку, хорошенько вычищенную изнутри, с еле видимыми серыми прожилками на глазури: возможно от старости, а возможно ее просто кто-то пару раз хорошенько приложил об пол или о чей-то череп…  
И кофе, ты только представь первые глотки такого крепкого и такого обжигающего кофе, такого черного и такого кофейного, и эту гущу — горькую и застывшую крохотными черными барханами на самом дне чашки, ты ведь хочешь этого? Скажи мне, ты хочешь чашку кофе?  
  
 _You wanna cup of coffee?_  
  
Он слегка размыкает веки, пару мгновений рассматривая комнату сквозь обрамление ресниц, расчертившее реальность на множество тончайших вертикальных пластов. Грузные, расположившиеся на комоде электронные часы показывают шесть минут шестого. Выходит, еще даже не рассвело, хотя нет, вот занавески, всю ночь напролет притушенные беззвездной темнотой, теперь светлеют, пропуская сквозь ткань холодное, молочное солнце.  
— Так что насчет чашки кофе?  
  
 _I'm sorry, would you like a cup of coffee?_  
  
Он ворочается на кровати, подгребая одну подушку под живот, а вторую прижимает к затылку, но голос продолжает тревожить его. Слова накрапывают по его макушке даже сквозь комковатую подушку со свалявшимися гусиными перьями внутри, от которой после вчерашней ночи слишком волнительно пахнет потом и горьковатой от никотина слюной.  
— Я извиняюсь, но я не отстану от тебя, пока не узнаю, положить ли тебе сахар. Пару кубиков сладкого сахара, после которого всегда становится то жарко, то холодно, и вырастают на позвоночнике шипы? Всего два кубика первосортного, химического сахара... А сливки?.. Ты бы хотел сливок? Таких жирных и насыщенных, полупрозрачных и водянистых, когда только вскрываешь пакет, но оставь его без присмотра на пару часов и сливки станут такими вязкими и густыми, даже более вкусными, поверь мне.  
  
 _Ok, you take cream and sugar? Sure._  
  
— Роджер, — голос, раздающийся так близко, словами капает ему прямо в ушную раковину: "Роджер" — одна капля, она раскатисто падает на мочку на первом слоге и, шелестя, стекает по ней на втором.  
Голос состоит из прямоугольной впадинки на подбородке, завитков темных волос, спадающих на лоб, глаз, будто расплывшихся парой черных синяков, точь-в-точь, как бывает у трубочистов, кругами черной подводки, наложенной вчера Сидом с одним только объяснением: "А если я проснусь завтра Девой Марией нового поколения, а даже подводить глаза не умею, что же будет тогда?" Еще голос состоит из афоризмов Кастанеды, гитарных проигрышей в тональности С минор и 1/2 части прошлого, что они с Роджером поделили друг с другом.  
— Зачем ты разбудил меня в такую рань? Мы же совсем не спали.  
— Вот именно, — вкрадчиво звучит голос, точно эти два слова все способны все объяснить. — Cон придумали люди, лишенные воображения. Это время можно занять куда более интересными вещами. Да и тем более, ты сам звал меня на репетицию сегодня, ведь так?  
В последнем предложении Роджер слышит двусмысленность, самую что ни на есть непристойную пошлость и отчего-то аккорды из последнего охального альбома Литтл Ричарда. Разлепить глаза уже которую секунду совершенно не получается, а может, он только притворяется, что пытается, а сам, как заевшую пластинку, повторяет про себя услышанный непонятно где факт: «Слух и тактильная чувствительность слепых людей усиливается в десятки, нет, в десятки сотен, даже тысяч раз»...  
— Так спи, мои глаза еще открыты.  
— Я не сплю, мне просто нет смысла открывать глаза — мы будем целоваться все утро.  
— Я ничего не спрашивал у тебя. Ты опять ничего не понял, ни-че-го. Это была строчка из одного стихотворения, между прочим, я тебе читал его этой ночью, а ты опять ничего не запомнил, ни-че-го, — голос становится поучительным и одновременно веселым, точно он радуется ошибке Роджера, плохой памяти Роджера, самому Роджеру. Со вздохом голос, наконец-то, меняет направление и почти что нараспев, с торжественностью начинает читать:  
— Так снежно-бел ты, ветер небосвода  
Бело, что отнято, бело, что есть  
Ты знаешь счет часам, я знаю годы.  
Мы пили ливень, ливень пили здесь[1].  
— Я не помню его.  
— Главное, что я помню, — успокаивает его голос и начинает читать очередную строфу. Слова становятся все тише и постепенно их краткая и обрывистая форма начинает подменять их значение, а потом наступает момент совершенной тишины и ясности, прерываемый влажным и липким звуком соприкосновения ртов с легким вкусом распада на языке, как обычно бывает с утра.  
Голос приобретает для Роджера форму и текстуру, и Роджер тянется за ним, вперед, руководствуясь своим представлением о пространстве и напоре, которое диктует ему тьма под сомкнутыми веками. Чужая, отросшая за ночь щетина напоминает ему сухой песок побережья Блэкпула и зимнее покрытие для шин, какое он видел только в каталогах, но представлял, что на ощупь оно будет именно таким, как эта щетина.  
Перед тем, как прервать поцелуй, Роджер ловит себя на мысли, что в этой первозданной темноте закрытых глаз никакого различия между мужской, прижимающейся к нему, щекой и каким угодно ее аналогом не существует вовсе.  
— Открой глаза, Уотерс, — тот завет его по фамилии, а Роджер смеется и морщится одновременно, точно ему наживую прикололи булавкой недавнее воспоминание о Кэмбридже и их типично-мальчишеской привычке звать друг друга по фамилиям.  
Но Роджер слушается и, приоткрыв глаза, тут же щурится и отводит взгляд — в комнате гораздо светлее, чем он мог предположить, а Сид Барретт, нависший над ним, гораздо ближе и проще, темнее и лучше, чем до этого слышалось Роджеру.  
Он даже гораздо больше, чем просто голос, но Роджер не верит, что в этом мире можно быть кем-то больше.  
  
***  
  
Роджер знал Сида Барретта еще до первых пластинок The Beatles, что так и не дало ему понимания, почему Сид занимается этим непосредственно перед их концертами. Сначала Роджеру казалось, что Сид делает это, потому что так делали все. Потому что это модно, ново и так по-бунтарски, ровно как и вельветовые джинсы-клеш, малиновые кашне, туго перевязанные у горла, химическая завивка и свободная любовь.  
Но почему Сид делает это прямо перед выступлением, решительно не укладывается у Роджера в голове. Почему он делает это так маниакально часто, с больным интересом исследователя, познающего все тонкости анатомии посредством разрезов на собственной грудине, этого Роджер так и в не в состоянии понять.  
Поначалу они занимаются этим, как и занимаются чем угодно остальным — вместе, запершись в подсобных помещениях клубов, сталкиваясь лбами в распаляющей тесноте и духоте, наступая друг другу на ноги и оставляя на туфлях пыльные отпечатки, за дворами, прислонившись к грязной кирпичной кладке с накарябанными на ней пошлыми признаниями в любви и сочными проклятиями, когда в метре от них их очередной роуди вбивает свою случайную подружку. На продавленных диванах лаунжей, с расслабленным до последней мышцы Роджером с широко расставлеными ногами и расползшимися по спинке дивана руками, и Сидом, выверенным движением падающим на него со всего маху.  
Его голова покоится у Роджера на коленях и волосы встают дыбом так, что все вокруг шутят, что Сид живет в трансформаторной будке. Волосы ветвистые, узорчатые, извивающиеся, кудреватые, расползающиеся по джинсам Роджера, точно темное нефтяное пятно, так что он от этой непосредственной близости начинает напрягаться все сильнее и сильнее, пока по позвоночнику не проходит сильнейший дугообразный электрический разряд и Роджера всего выгибает и вышибает с плывущего под ним дивана.  
Роджер считает, что Сид сам что ни на есть ходячая трансформаторная будка.  
Он считал так и до того, как Сид начал принимать ЛСД, как иные парацетомол — пригорошнями, со вкусом и по привычке, таская их в карманах курток, джинсов, пальто, далеко не всегда своих. Роджер не понимает, шутит ли Сид, когда называет себя почтальоном, почтальоном с набитой сумкой веселых и звонких марок: Они помогают тебе светиться в темноте, растирают границу между сном и явью между твоих покрытых золотистой пыльцой пальцев...  
Роджер и Сид делают это вместе, позволив Роджеру в этот раз не тревожиться о том, что Сид занимается этим чуть чаще и чуть увлеченнее, чем кто-либо другой.  
Когда они с Роджером, озаренные благодатью наркотика, восседают на противоположных краях бильярдного стола в комнате очередного клуба, всклокоченного выступлением их группы еще с час назад, марки заставляют Сида сказать:  
— Я понял, кто я, — сказать этим своим подскакивающим на гласных, лукавым и теплым голосом. Специально подобранным для Роджера голосом. Изнутри Сида уже щекочет кислота — он выглядит еще более отстраненно и обаятельно чем обычно, он выглядит так, будто знает секрет столь очевидный и простой, но скрытый и неоднозначный для обывателя, что делиться им с Роджером в данном мест, в данную секунду совсем не уместно. Роджер чувствует себя обманутым и брошенным дураком и, проглотив обиду, отодвигается на другой угол бильярдного стола, ножка которого отчего-то начинает брыкаться и шпынять Роджера по бедру. Он даже тянется к ножке, чтобы заарканить и приучить ее, сделать себя самого ее единственным хозяином, жестоким, но справедливым, но слова Сида останавливают его на полпути.  
— Я волынщик у рассветных ворот.  
Слова разрывают ему грудину со всей силы, они точно шпиль собора, выточенный в форме креста. Снесенный ветром, он падает на землю и пронзает Роджера, пришпиливая его к месту.  
— А кто тогда я? — ему нужно узнать, ему сейчас же нужно это выяснить, это так важно и существенно, как глоток кислорода, как укол адреналина пациенту с только что остановившимся сердцем. Как само сердце, и тело, и дух, и голос, и все то, что движет людьми, заставляя их раскрывать глаза ровно в шесть минут шестого утра и цедить во рту химический сахарный кубик ночью.  
— А ты тот, кто будет держать меня, пока я буду играть на волынке. Нет! Ты тот, кто отроет эти ворота мне… но тогда получается, что ты изнутри их смотришь на меня сквозь прутья, — голос Сида срывается на шепот и он вытягивается на столе, вялыми и грациозными, крадущимися и плывучими движениями подбирается ближе к Роджеру. Роджер чувствует страх и невероятное возбуждение и тут же теряет причинно-следственную связь этих эмоций, но кого вообще заботят подобные связи, Сида, например, никогда, ни-ког-да, Роджер забывает, что именно "никогда", он забывает, забывает, забывает...  
— Ты стоишь за рассветной стеной, да? Стоишь и смотришь на меня за стеной, судишь меня, это так, Родж? — у Сида каменное лицо, кажется, что двигается одна его верхняя губа, которая почему-то странно изгибается и начинает трястись от истерического смеха. — Нет, я понял, ты — морж, Роджер, ты мистер морж и ты бежишь, как свинья, уворачиваясь от пуль[2].  
Они оба едва не падают с бильярдного стола, их тела содрогаются от смеха, они сцепляются друг с другом, хватаются за плечи, соприкасаясь мокрыми от холодного пота рубашками. Под локтем Роджера хрустит кий, должно быть оставленный сторчавшимся игроком, тяжелые шары катятся и путаются у них между ног, один — кричаще синий, светящийся, как неоновая вывеска — больно бьет Роджера у виска, так что кровь начинает стучать у него в венах все громче и четче и ярче.  
Они оба даже готовы заняться любовью, но не способны отвлечься на что-то другое, кроме собственного поля видимости, в которое входят лица друг друга, зеленый шмат бильярдной столешницы и бетонный, побеленный на скорую руку потолок.  
— Я вырву для тебя камень из моего сердца[3], — бормочет Роджер, отбрасывает челку с лица Сида и проваливается взглядом в его лицо.  
У них не получается соприкоснуться губами и они бездумно водят ртами где-то у уха другого, по синтетическому покрытию стола, по воздуху и пространству, сжимающемуся и разлетающемуся на фрактальные фигуры вокруг них. Они трепыхаются, словно рыбы и молча разевают рты, как будто их душат и ласкают одновременно. Сид протискивает колено меж ног Роджера и инстинктивно, даже неумышленно толкается вперед, хрипящий и прижатый между столом и телом Роджера, а того колотит и едва не выворачивает наизнанку — ему кажется, что он танцует твист, бежит стометровку и пьет жженый сахар одновременно. Он стонет от боли, отчаяния и удовольствия, ему кажется, что он теряет собственное отражение и ищет, ищет его: с самого зарева Млечного пути, с шести минут шестого у заправок грузовиков, сетей быстрого питания, заглядывая под булочки гамбургеров и поджаренные на шкварках куриные кожицы, в кадиллаках, длинных и шикарных, точно лимузины. Спрашивает о своем отражении у собственных воспоминаний о прошедшем дне, у прохожих с их искривленными от бессонницы спинами, у вечно дремлющих бездомных, развалившихся на тротуаре, в библиотеках и вокзалах, Роджер ищет себя в книгах и филиалах банков, на страницах исторических учебников, в суицидальных атаках кавалерии Скотленд Ярда, он ищет и высматривает и наконец обнаруживает себя: всклокоченного, натянутого, уродливого, искаженного, невообразимого Роджера Уотерса в лице откуда-то взявшегося Сида, почему-то лежащего под ним с гримасой полнейшего блаженства в лице, такого сверкающего, такого нашпигованного кислотой, такого текучего и подвижного, такого Сида.  
  
 _In truck stops and hamburger joints_  
 _In Cadillac limousines_  
 _In the company of has-beens_  
 _And bent-backs_  
 _And sleeping forms on pavement steps_  
 _In libraries and railway stations_  
 _In books and banks_  
 _In the pages of history_  
 _In suicidal cavalry attacks_  
 _I recognise..._  
 _Myself in every stranger's eyes_  
  
Роджер видит собственное отражение в глазах Сида, в сумасшедшем порыве сжимает того за плечи, придавливает к столу еще сильнее и крепче, пока не ощущает этот безумный сдвиг в телах их обоих, как будто что-то трещит, бьет, кричит и вырывается изнутри, как будто струна в их руках рвется, рассекая их, намертво прилипших друг к другу, на два разных тела.  
Они впадают в некое подобие паралитического сна до того, как понимают, что кончили прямо в джинсы.  
  
***  
  
— Зачем ты делаешь это? — Роджер обращается к стенке напротив, ему стыдно, а он так и не может понять почему.  
Сид сидит за кухонным столом и старательно намазывает сухарь маслом. На нем одни только темно-синие бриджи, ни рубашки, ни, как подозревает Роджер, нижнего белья.  
Роджер подходит ближе и краснеет, возможно из-за того что пришел разбираться к Сиду так необдуманно, впопыхах, сразу же после концерта, на котором Сид так и не соизволил появиться, а возможно оттого, что видит на столе. Рассыпанные хлебные крошки, зачерствевшие куски ржаного хлеба, порезанные в форме месяцев, развороченная пачка почти что истаявшего сливочного масла, грязный нож и разорванная марка Люси в алмазном небе. Роджер уже ненавидит эту Люси. Стерва. Потаскушка и развратница, которая считает, то может совратить и захапать то, что ей не принадлежит.  
— Сучка, — неожиданно для самого себя произносит Роджер вслух и кажется себе рядом с Сидом еще более неловким и неуместным, чем обычно. Слишком одетый, в пальто и длинной клетчатой пашмине, в сапогах с февральской слякотью на подошвах и сумкой с большим количеством наличных денег, чем обычно. Его доля и доля Сида. Их общая доля. А он такой долговязый и слишком тощий и слишком трезвомыслящий для квартиры Сида с ее художественным беспорядком и порванными марками кислоты, едва ли не хрустящими под ногами.  
— Это я-то? — отрешенно, но все же с толикой обиды и удивления в голосе, произносит Сид, и Роджер понимает, что тот принял ругательство на свой счет. В руках он держит пузатую банку с кетчупом и сосредоточенно смотрит, как редкие красные сгустки капают на лежащий перед ним сухарь. Тот тоже вырезан в виде полумесяца, в своем горизонтальном положении он видится Роджеру страшной ухмылкой то ли Сида, то ли самой жизни, то ли еще чего-то.  
— Сид, поговори со мной.  
Он хочет, он действительно хочет сказать, что так больше не может продолжаться. Пора урезонить его, пора выбросить все разложенные на виду марки, пора наорать на него, выписать пощечину, оттаскать за волосы, процедить что-нибудь оскорбительное, ударить по больному месту. В конце концов, он Роджер Уотерс, который встает в шесть минут шестого по утрам и пашет до самой ночи, он не привык миндальничать и просить.  
— Зачем ты делаешь это с собой? — правильнее было бы сказать "со мной", но Роджера останавливает этот жгучий, невесть откуда взявшийся стыд. Такой же, когда кто-то из зала свистит и сыпет едкими комментариями по поводу гулко молчащего в микрофон Сида с онемевшими на гитарных струнах пальцами. Такой же стыд, когда из под подрагивающих над блокнотом рук Сида не выходит ничего кроме ажурных дымчатых рисунков, ни слов, ни нот, ни хотя бы росписи или даты.  
— Ты должен понять, — Сид роняет банку с кетчупом, так что та чудом не разбивается, катится по исчерканному подошвами ботинок полу, оставляя после себя сочный, томатный след, — это все эксперименты. Это как подходить... каждый раз я подхожу все ближе и ближе к воротам, — он тянется руками вперед, его голос подскакивает на пару октав, а сам он щурится, силясь увидеть что-то впереди себя кроме голой кухонной стенки. — Я не знаю, что они должны открыть...  
— А должны ли?..  
— Конечно! — Сид с жаром хватает Роджера за руку и сплетает с ним пальцы. — Конечно же! Впереди такой путь, Родж, столько секретов... они как моллюски ждут, чтобы мы открыли их. Они повсюду, и ждут и ждут, чтобы мы заметили их, везде, и на инвалидных креслах у городских монументах, на шпалах вагонов подземки и будничных авариях, на листовках муниципалитета и залах суда, на пасхальных ярмарках и пляжных курортах, на вернисажах и городских моргах, на знаменитых фотографиях спасательных плотиков в китайских морях, в концентрационных лагерях, под уличными горбатыми фонарями, на выбоинах на дорогах, в лицах... расплывающихся... от одной и той же... резиновой... гримасы...  
  
 _And in wheelchairs by monuments_  
 _Under tube trains and commuter accidents_  
 _In council care and county courts_  
 _At Easter fairs and sea-side resorts_  
 _In drawing rooms and city morgues_  
 _In award winning photographs_  
 _Of life rafts on the China seas_  
 _In transit camps, under arc lamps_  
 _On unloading ramps_  
 _In faces blurred by rubber stamps_  
 _I recognise..._  
 _Myself in every stranger's eyes_  
  
Роджер вздрагивает, когда чувствует, что струйка пота стекает по его спине и скатывается куда-то за поясницу — ему жарко и невероятно душно в своем зимнем пальто, в собственном теле, с его рукой, сжимающей пальцы Сида, так крепко, практически намертво, вцепившиеся в нее. Душно в собственном сознании, сворачивающимся в клубок, словно от боли, пока Сид сбивается и жмурит глаза и говорит, говорит, говорит эти слова, которые могут оказаться в одно и тоже время и чушью и правдой, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть, смотря сколько кислоты перед этим вылизать.  
Сид резко выпускает руку Роджера из своей и порывисто тянется за сухарем. Хлеб слишком жесткий с безвкусным мякишем и острыми корками, но Сид все равно кусает его, не замечая масла и кетчупа, капающего с хлеба прямо на столешницу и вымазывая щеки и подбородок Сида в красный и нежно-желтый, напоминая Роджеру о днях, когда Сид наводил на себя ужасающий, аляповатый марафет, надевал каблуки сестры и прохаживался на них перед хохочущими Ником и Риком. Роджер, кажется, в это время кусал собственную ладонь и перебрасывал одну ногу на другую. Или закрывался гитарой. Или выходил из студии перекурить. В такие моменты Сид под конец сам начинал смеяться, а потом выпутывался из безразмерной рубашки и шел мыть волосы и лицо под водокачку на улице. Почему-то он никогда не мог снять с себя рубашку аккуратно, он всегда рвал застегнутый доверху воротник и сам же после зашивал его красными или черными нитками, а иногда и теми и другими одновременно, оставляя за собой впечатление самодовольного законодателя мод.  
— Я не понимаю этого, — качает головой Роджер.  
— Это ничего, главное, что я понимаю.  
— В этот раз нужно, чтобы понял и я.  
— Или?..  
Между ними провисает грузная, неловкая тишина, пока Роджер не разбивает ее то ли кашлем-то ли фразой.  
— Дело в группе.  
— Я думал, что дело в тебе, — Сид смотрит на него снизу вверх, скашивает свои темные, всегда несколько отрешенные глаза на окаменевшее лицо Роджера. — И во мне. Только в нас двоих, — он принимается за очередной сухарь и вяло рыщет глазами по столу в поисках банки с кетчупом.  
Роджер наклоняется и садится на колени перед Сидом, в мокрую слякотную лужу от собственных сапог, бережно поднимает закатившуюся за ножку стула банку и подает ее Сиду.  
Тот безнадежно трясет ее раскрытым горлышком над сухарем, не видя через прозрачные стенки, что в ее недрах, кроме засохшего на стенках кетчупа, ничего не осталось. Наконец Сид сдается и откидывается на стуле — разочарованный, недоумевающий, словно ребенок.  
— Что с ней не так?  
— Она пуста. В ней ничего не осталось, — голос Роджера подрагивает, и тот сжимает зубы, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего.  
— Ты хочешь меня?  
Роджер вздрагивает от такой быстрой смены тематики и едва не подавившись словами, честно отвечает:  
— Я всегда тебя хочу. И всегда буду тебя хотеть.  
— И когда я буду старым с редкими зубами, лысым и толстым?  
— Почему ты не говоришь "если"?  
— Потому что никакого "если" не существует, потому что в какой-то из ветвей реальности я все равно буду старым, лысым и толстым, — и он улыбается, говоря это, он, черт подери, улыбается.  
— Тогда эта другая ветвь. Ветвь, где мы все останемся такими, какие есть сейчас — правильная ветвь.  
— Все ветви правильные, Родж, — голос Сида колеблется и замирает на последнем слове, в то время, как Роджер прижимается щекой к шершавой джинсе и твердым движением расстегивает бриджи Сида. Сначала верхнюю пуговицу, потом нижнюю, вот так, правильно, а ведь он не ошибся — нижнего белья Сид действительно не носит.  
— Родж, — зовет его Сид за секунду до того, как тот собирается обхватить до сих пор прохладными, мозолистыми на подушечках, ведь Роджер говорит, что медиатор для неженок, пальцами его член.  
— Да?  
— Ты выглядишь таким голым без бас-гитары.  
У Роджера подрагивают уголки губ. Он только сейчас понимает, что даже не расстегнул пальто.  
Они слишком сильно сцепляются друг с другом, слишком сильно и крепко для минета, Роджер царапает живот Сида давно нестриженными ногтями, давит локтем на его коленную чашечку, слишком часто задыхается и облизывает губы, пока Сид с небывалой для находящегося в эпицентре кислотного трипа наркомана силой тянет на себя волосы Роджера, пачкая их своими измазанными в масле ладонями, и шепчет какую-то ахинею, что-то совершенно невразумительное и абсурдное: возьми этот стетоскоп глубже, еще глубже, иди ко мне, Роджер, ближе, возьми меня всего полностью и установи настройки се-е-е-ердца Со-о-о-о-олнца, а потом сходи на чашечку чая к гному по имени Гримбл Грамбл и купи мне яблок и апельсинов, Родж, быстрее уже, быстрее, боже, иди и купи мне бушель яблок и апельсинов, я... б... лок и апельс-с-с-с-синов, вот так... вот так... хватит... яблок и апельсинов...[4]  
Еще с четверть часа они, сжавшись, сплетаясь друг с другом пальцами и взглядами, сидят и говорят свои мысли вслух, потому что подобный поток сознания и с натяжкой нельзя назвать разговором: с обрывистыми, даже агрессивными фразами Роджера, тяжело дышащего Сиду в солнечное сплетение, и словами Сида, парирующими и парящими, когда тот перегибается через голову Роджера и обнимает его за ходящие ходуном бока и отплевывается от ниток, вечно лезущих из чужого дешевого пальто, которое Роджер так и не удосужился снять.  
Скулы и подбородок Сида все также перемазаны красным и светло-желтым.  
На следующий день в автомобиле плотно набитом инструментами, музыкантами и клубами дыма, кто-то бросает провокацию, шутку или простейший вопрос, этого Роджер не запоминает:  
— Будем заезжать за Сидом?  
Роджер вскидывается и тянется к собственному затылку, точно на волосах еще остались масляные прикосновения чужих ладоней и разбивает молчание так метко и бесповоротно, как умеет только он:  
— Поехали так.  
Они приезжают на концерт за полчаса раньше обычного и все это время Роджер задается вопросом действительно ли он выглядит голым в свете софитов, в самом центре сцены, с прилипшей к телу рубашкой, с изнасилованными от курения легкими и от пения голосом, со своей бас-гитарой в руках, ведь ему всегда казалось, что все как раз наоборот.  
  
***  
  
Телефон начинает верещать ровно в шесть минут шестого. Он вибрирует и едва не падает с прикроватной тумбочки, его экран разгорается красным — единственный свет в постепенно рассеивающейся темноте утра. На рингтоне что-то повсеместное и монотонное, выбранное из уже заданных настроек мобильного. Друзья Роджера шутят, что он выбрал этот нервирующий звук пожарной сирены, так как боится случайной рекламы конкурентов, поставив настоящую музыку, настоящий звук, настоящий голос, а не это дребезжание. Роджер только отмахивается и смеется сквозь зубы и говорит, что даже был готов поставить что-то из Final Cut, но побоялся, что Лори[5] будет считать его еще большим эгоцентриком, чем он является на самом деле. Куда уже больше, парируют ему вокруг и он вместе с остальными взрывается от хохота.  
Действительно, хотя бы в двух вещах — игре на бас-гитаре и нарциссизме он достиг самых высот.  
Должно быть поэтому, когда телефон взрывается в такую рань звонком, он по юношеской привычке прижимает подушку к затылку и в слепую рыщет рукой по тумбочке. Телефон падает и замолкает, точно вышибленный из теплой постели попользованный любовник — пораженный и ущемленный подобным отношением. Роджер с силой сжимает веки и пытается не уходить мыслями далеко о том, кто звонил и по какой причине и почему, мать его, в такую рань. Он старается не отвлекаться на затаившиеся у уголков глаз разноцветные пятна и жадно выискивает остатки сна в пока еще дремлющем сознании, совершает попытку за попыткой выскрести сон из собственной усталости, бессонницы и подкрадывающейся старости.  
Через минуту телефон оживает и начинает вертеться по полу от интенсивных вибраций, этакая мелкая, сытая своими ста процентами зарядки, назойливая машина-убийца. Роджер выругивается куда-то в подушку и, перегнувшись через край кровати, без труда находит мобильный в тот момент, когда тот наконец замолкает.  
Остатки сна утекают куда-то за переносицу, набухая в ней продолжительной головной болью. Роджер устало поднимается, он замечает за собой, что в последнее время все делает более устало и медленнее обычного, и, разминая ноги, идет на кухню, достает из шкафчика тугой, удлиненный пакетик с порошковой массой из кофе, молока и сахара и ставит чайник. Каждый раз заваривая мерзостный порошок под названием "Три в одном" он жалеет, что такого не было во времена его молодости и ему приходилось заботиться о том, чтобы варить кофе в турке, следить чтобы оно не прокипело, пока кто-то, начиная от группи до самой Джуди[5], не обнимал его сзади за плечи и не оставлял ему на шее первый утренний поцелуй. От "Три в одном" же никакой речи о поцелуях и идти не могло, такие порошки ценятся всеми — от клерков до современных рокеров, после них такие будничные мелочи, как покупка билета на метро и подписание миллионного контракта со студией кажутся вполне себе выносимыми. Роджер сыплет порошок в кружку и ждет пока из чайника повалит пар и, влив в себя этот кофеиновый ужас, можно будет прочесть свежий выпуск New York Times, который должны были уже оставить перед дверью.  
В конце концов, чайник щелкает, и Роджер неизвестно из каких соображений подносит ладонь с горлышку и ведет ею вверх-вниз, как лопастью вертолета, вверх-вниз, опаляя руку жаром и влагой, но не позволяя себе обжечься. Роджер называет это игрой на грани, игрой, которую всегда так любил, только вот принятие кислоты и ночевки с группой в полуразрушенных подвалах с символикой "1488" на дверях сейчас заменены близким контактом с чайником Tefal из пресловутой IKEA.  
Должно быть, это и есть третий талант Роджера Уотерса — неустанно идти по краю пропасти, но самому хватать себя за руку и оттаскивать от края, когда риск падения становится уж слишком неизбежным.  
Роджер делает глоток заварившегося "Три в одном", и словно по команде морщится — тянется к створке холодильника, хмурится от этого яркого электрического света и на ощупь достает высокий пакет с молоком. Роджера бьет иррациональная, ничем не подпитанная тревога, поселившаяся в нем еще до первого глотка "Три в одном" этим утром. Роджер опирается о стол, подкошенный не выветрившейся со вчерашнего вечера усталостью. Чашка с логотипом Nescafe с уже пустого пакетика приветливо пузырится кофе, должно быть ароматным и качественным, а не той бурдой, что на самом деле представляет из себя порошок. Роджер закрывает глаза и давит пальцами на прикрытые веки, заставляя фигуры и пятна и разнообразные геометрические фигуры заходиться в пляске святого Витта, вихляться, крутить неожиданно проявившимися бедрами и подмигивать ему. Возможно Роджер слишком долго ни с кем не спал, а возможно ему требуется передышка в гастролях, а возможно Фрейд бы объяснил его проблему доступнее и правдивей.  
Поэтому Роджер даже рад, когда теперь уже домашний телефон заходится трелью. Чтобы не показаться слишком заинтересованным, Роджер выжидает секунд десять, а потом, все еще сжимая полный пакет молока в руке, подходит ближе и снимает трубку. Телефон кашляет помехами, он стар и, наверное, уже непригоден для использования — кольцо зуммера порой заедает, а завивающийся баранчиками провод слишком короток для Роджера, так что он неудобно сгибается и опирается о стену макушкой. Прохлада.  
— Алло, вас совсем не слышно... вы обезумели в такую рань звонить? — он ничего не слышит из-за помех, нервно накручивает провод себе на палец, случайно сбивает оставленный на тумбочке брелок с ключами и, чертыхнувшись, нагибается его поднимать, но рука занята объемным пакетом и у него все едва не валится из рук. Наконец белый шум практически исчезает и он наконец распознает смысл слов, которые ему которую минуту пытается втолковать собеседник.  
Где-то через секунд через двадцать Роджер роняет открытый пакет с молоком, тот гулко падает и жидкость растекается по холодному кафелю, проникает в мелкие выбоины между плитками, повторяет их узор, пачкает и красит белым ноги Роджера, заботливо обводя его ступни молочкой.  
— Я первый? — его вопрос звучит лапидарно по сравнению с пространным ответом, который ему выдают на другом конце провода. После Роджер выдает целый перечень кратких вопросов, которыми бы явно гордились его учителя английской грамматики в начальной школе — он спрашивает: "Где?", "Когда" и "Почему", слова стоят, как кость в горле, но он умудряется правильно согласовать времена и не спутать спряжения глаголов.  
Учителя могли бы им гордиться.  
Вскоре он вешает трубку или собеседник вешает ее сам или же они делают это одновременно, но так или иначе в следующее мгновение Роджер обнаруживает себя у кухонной тумбы и широким жестов взяв в руки кружку, выливает успевшее покрыться тоненькой гадкой пленкой "Три в одном" в раковину. Не медля, он берет оставшиеся пакетики с порошком и, разрывая их палочковые тельца над раковиной сыплет порошок прямо в сток.  
Машинально прикрыв кухонные занавески и провернув кран в раковине, он оседает на пол и затихает там — ему кажется, что капли воды стучат не по поверхности раковины, а по его макушке, он закрывает глаза и погружается в мир одних только звуков, в успокаивающий шум работающего холодильника, в привычный гул кондиционера. Роджеру кажется, что среди этих звуков он может попытаться различить знакомый, но уже почти забытый им голос. Он сидит и выжидает пока среди бытовых, обрыдлых звуков появится другой – голос, умеющий разить наповал, ласкать, науськивать, втыкать в его спину нож и даже стоять на голове.  
У него ничего не выходит, и тогда Роджер пытается представить, что это его так правдоподобно разыграли по телефону, и Сид все же жив, что более того, он не приходил в студию на запись Wish You Were Here, не смотрел на Роджера блестящими черными глазами на оплывшем лице, что все это произошло в другом ответвлении реальности, и что на самом деле Сид стоит сейчас на холме в Гластонбери или на английском взморье с карманами полными разворованных цитат и суждений.  
  
 _And now, from where I stand_  
 _Upon this hill_  
 _I plundered from the pool_  
 _I look around_  
 _I search the skies_  
 _I shade my eyes_  
 _So nearly blind_  
 _And I see signs of half remembered days_  
 _I hear bells that chime in strange familiar ways_  
 _I recognise..._  
 _The hope you kindle in your eyes_  
  
Роджеру кажется, что если он заглянет за кухонную шторку и еще крепче прикроет сдающие в последнее время глаза, то среди кухонной утвари отыщет знаки прошедших дней и даже лет, и в их белом шуме расслышит эхо колоколов кэмбриджских колледжей, а в разгорающемся экране мобильного узнает блеск знакомых темных глаз, а на электронных часах до сих пор будут стоять шесть минут шестого, но уже другого, давно прошедшего года и давно утерянного на карте памяти места.  
  
***  
  
— А как тебя зовет твоя мать?  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
— Она зовет тебя Сидом, как и все?  
— Конечно нет — она зовет меня Роджером. А тебя Джорджем. Она же мать, а главная функция матерей неосознанно смущать своих детей въедливыми вопросами, неуместными ремарками и абсолютно неподходящими им именами.  
Они раскуривают последнюю пачку сигарет — вываливают все ее содержимое прямо на простынь и разделяют это на две одинаковые части. Роджер горд за эту диалектику — когда-то он делил с друзьями пачки с жвачкой и малиновые папироски из кондитерской, а теперь сигареты и глотки пива из одной оставшейся бутылки.  
— Тут их нечетное количество, — мимоходом бросает Сид и выуживает из собственной части успевшую помяться лишнюю сигарету. — Давай скурим ее пополам, сначала ты, — он протягивает ее Роджеру, но когда тот едва не успевает соприкоснуться с ним пальцами, отбрасывает руку назад, — а потом я.  
Лица обоих лижут тени — уже за полночь, а они и не собираются ложиться, только лежат, опираясь локтями о сбитое в пышный комок стеганное одеяло и торопливо курят, еще не умея экономить и оставлять удовольствие на следующий день. По оконной раме стучит осточертевший всем в Кембридже дождь, не прекращающийся с добрые дня четыре — днем небо заливает их обоих ливнем, а ночью — темнотой, а они так до сих пор не понимают, что из этого волнует их больше.  
Сид уже которую ночь остается в этой трухлявой и утлой пародии на квартиру, которую Роджер приобрел по дешевке с пару месяцев назад. Сид весьма талантливо и непосредственно до самого утра игнорирует приготовленный для него спальник, уложенный у изножья металлической одноместной кровати на которой они пока с Роджером лежат.  
— Я бы хотел попросить тебя кое о чем, — издалека начинает Роджер и тушит очередной бычок об изгвазданное пеплом горлышко пустой пивной бутыли.  
— Да, — с улыбкой соглашается Сид.  
— Но я еще ничего не попросил.  
— Просто "да".  
— А если бы я попросил о чем-то ужасном?  
Сид только смотрит на него с ухмылкой и переворачивается на спину.  
— Если ты и дальше будешь угощать меня сигаретами, я даже готов выйти на площадь и начать сооружать кострища из дисков The Rolling Stones.  
Роджер почти неслышно смеется.  
— Все не так драматично, я хочу, чтобы ты пришел завтра на репетицию The Tea Set[7]. Возьми гитару.  
— А зачем я вам? — Сид пускает в потолок колечко дыма и синхронно водит по постели руками и ногами, словно рисуя собой снежного ангела, только вместо сугробов — далеко не первой свежести, сероватая от многочисленных стирок простынь.  
— Ты прекрасно играешь, прекрасно поешь, прекрасно сочиняешь стихи и прекрасно красишь глаза, — в голосе Роджера практически нет и отпечатка сарказма, но он не выдерживает и ухмыляется под конец.  
— Скажи правду, что всего-навсего хочешь сцепиться со мной гитарами на сцене.  
— Звучит, как какой-то невероятно пошлый эвфемизм.  
— Это он и есть, — смеется Сид и близко наклоняется к Роджеру, так что даже в темноте тот различает густо подведенные глаза Сида, которые он ранее накрасил косметикой собственной сестры, на ходу выдумывая какие-то эпические объяснения собственному сумасбродству.  
— Хорошо, — Сид воровато облизывает губы и заглядывает в глаза Роджера, хотя те в этом абсолютном мраке больше напоминают два больших и глубоких провала, — мы придем завтра вместе на репетицию, а потом положим "Вопль" на музыку Штрауса, расстроим все гитары и перебьем всю барабанную установку.  
— Боюсь, Ник будет этому совсем не рад.  
— Концепцией своей игры мы перевернем сознание Ника и он сам присоединиться к этому волшебному акту саморазрушения и деструкции.  
— А какова наша концепция? — насмешливо приподнимает бровь Роджер, выжидая, как на этот раз Сид выкрутится из собственного кадаврического словесного потока.  
— Ее суть обязательно придет ко мне во сне, и я оглашу ее тебе завтра утром за чашкой кофе ровно в шесть минут шестого. Время Зверя — мое время[8].  
Роджер смеется, легко толкая Сида кулаком в плечо, пока тот тоже не разражается тихим смехом и в незамысловатом порыве утыкается носом куда-то рядом с ключицей Роджера и умышленно или нет, щекочет его своим прерывистым от смеха дыханием. Тогда Роджер замирает, прерывая смех на выдохе, и не шевелится, пока Сид не отодвигается от него, обрывая их полуночный разговор, лаконичным:  
— Отцы мои ждут меня во сне, — и непохожим на себя, смущенным движением стекает с кровати в холодное нутро спальника.  
Роджер отмирает и даже говорит дежурное: "Доброй ночи", и откинувшись на подушке, поджигает эту последнюю сигарету, которую они должны были разделить на двоих. Он долго, со смаком затягивается и, округлив губы, выдыхает из себя сизую, узорчатую нить никотина. Последняя сигарета явно приносит ему больше удовольствия, чем все остальные вместе взятые в этой пачке. Откуда-то снизу доносится нечленораздельное копошение, словно Сид переворачивается с одного бока на другой, что-то бормочет про себя, а возможно и раздевается в одно и тоже время.  
Роджер громко зевает, а дрема все не идет, и он ощупывает простынь в поисках зажигалки, стараясь не сверзиться с узкой кровати прямо вниз, на Сида. Отыскав ее, он лениво начинает щелкать по язычку, смотря, как пламя рождается, пушит синий хвост и потухает, раз за разом повторяя свою крохотную реинкарнацию, раз за разом, щелчок за щелчком. Снизу Роджер уже не слышит никаких шорохов и осторожно, так бесшумно, как только может, он наклоняется вниз, освещая растрепанные волосы спящего Сида, виднеющиеся из спальника. Зажигалка горит всего пару секунд, пока Сид не приподнимает голову, а в глазах — тот самый блеск, который Роджер подмечал у него, когда Сид погружен в собственные мысли, или корпит над блокнотом со стихами, или читает вслух Уитмена или Лорку или что он там еще любит. Сид выхватывает зажигалку из рук Роджера и та падает и закатывается куда-то в спальник, отработавшая свое, ненужная чертова зажигалка.  
Цепким, почти что паучьим движением Сид легко перелезает назад на кровать и подползает ближе к Роджеру, сбрасывая на пол его сигарету, берет его лицо в чашу собственных рук и наклоняет голову в кажущимся Роджеру устрашающим порыве. Сид улыбается и его рот выглядит, как чернильно-черный, завалившийся на бок полумесяц, страшный, заманчивый, парящий в космосе объект.  
— Я думал, ты спишь, — сипло говорит Роджер, не отводя взгляда.  
— А я и сплю. И ты спишь. И мы не проснемся от этого сна никогда, ни-ког-да, — объясняет ему Сид, точно терпеливый учитель незадачливому школьнику, а когда заканчивает, то наклоняется еще ближе, нависает над Роджером, так что длинные темные волосы оплетают его лицо, скользят по нему, ощупывают, исследуют. Сид шумно дышит — Роджер видит, как пульсирует жилка на его шее и жмурится, смыкая веки до боли. Следующее, что он чувствует, это губы Сида оставляющие на его коже метки, сухие и незаметные, сначала на одной щеке, а потом на другой. Так целуют братьев на ночь, так целуют умерших, так целуют распятие, и наверное поэтому Роджера, от макушки до копчика, прошивает смесь из возбуждения и злости, и он впивается ртом в эту пульсирующую жилку на шее напротив него, он царапает кожу зубами, обхватывает ее губами и слегка всасывает в себя, он точно хочет выгрызть ее и оставить у себя, чтобы она всегда билась у него в кармане, куда бы он не пошел.  
Сид стонет прямо у него над ухом и, ослабев, едва не падает вниз с кровати, но Роджер прихватывает его за вырез майки и тянет на себя, отодвигаясь к самому краю, позволяя Сиду приникнуть к нему ближе, проникнуть под одеяло, под одежду Роджера, под все его скачущие в самом хаотичном порядке мысли, проникнуть в его рот, вовлекая в уже настоящий, глубокий поцелуй с языками, теснящими друг друга, губами и зубами, попеременно терзающими друг друга. Они пробуют друг друга, как пробовали доставшиеся им нелегально из Штатов засахаренные жевательные конфеты, осторожно и ненасытно, будто в последний раз, хотя в кармане оставался еще один здоровенный кулек.  
Почти что одновременно они ловят себя на том, что это лучше их первого косяка и едва не прокусывают друг другу языки от смеха.  
Они оба возбуждены так сильно, что забывают, как двум мужикам вообще этим нужно заниматься, а Роджер не то чтобы знал на практике, но слышал, просто подслушал, мимолетно и без какого-то умысла, будучи в одном из клубов в Брайтоне как один из этих называющих себя только введенным в обиход словечком "гомосексуалист" рассказывал об этом, скупо и шокирующе, но вот сейчас Роджер не может припомнить что конкретно он говорил, а ему так сильно хочется, так хочется...  
— Ты...  
— Я, — в унисон ему хрипло отвечает Сид и продолжает вылизывать ему кожу за ухом, а Роджер слышит как быстро и лихорадочно колотится его сердце.  
— Я никогда не делал этого.  
— А я делал. Обе позиции, — добавляет Сид, но пока еще Роджер не совсем понимает, что тот имеет ввиду под этими обеими позициями.  
— Я ничего не знаю, — спешно объясняет Роджер, пока Сид стягивает с него майку и джинсы, оставляя его лишь в высоких до нелепости носках.  
— Тебе и не нужно ничего знать, просто... — Сид пытается говорить четче и сдержаннее, но все равно срывается на спазматический шепот, — просто подумай о том, чего хочешь и скажи это.  
Роджер откидывает голову назад и бездумно смотрит в потолок, превратившийся для него в один сплошной гигантский черный зев.  
— Вслух.  
И он готов поспорить, что Сид так и не перестает улыбается.  
— Я хочу трахнуть тебя, — честно отвечает Роджер, и они оба застывают на одну только секунду, ошеломленные и немного испуганные, что все это происходит по-настоящему.  
— Прекрасно, но в следующий раз, — Сид сглатывает и сдавленно смеется, — в следующий раз будет по-другому — я представляю какое у тебя будет лицо, когда я... когда я сделаю это с тобой. Какое лицо... — он давится слюной, и смех переходит в кашель, и Роджер отчего-то закрывает ему рот ладонью, как будто его соседи это не раздираемые желанием свернуть друг другу шеи алкоголики, а вполне себе приличные люди, которые могут вспомнить и о поправке Лабушера[9], когда Сид так громко и надсадно стонет куда-то Роджеру в ключицу, так стонет, да зачем же он так стонет в самом деле. Сид вылизывает внутреннюю сторону его ладони, и у Роджера совсем естественно получается легко просунуть несколько пальцев тому в рот, и Сид сжимает их, как собака брошенную кость, как кончик курительной трубки, как тиски, а Роджер вздрагивает от собственных слишком уж шумных ругательств и пошлостей, тех вульгарных, банальных словечек, которые произносит сейчас сам, тех словечек, которые обычно поражают собственной глупостью, но в иные моменты, в моменты, как сейчас, доводят возбуждение до наивысшей, болезненной точки. Когда Сид наконец насаживается на него, сжимая бедра с такой силой, что та грозит обернуться судорогой, он откидывает голову назад, так что Роджеру видно его подрагивающее адамово яблоко, видна полоска жестких, темных волос, тянущаяся от пупка и ниже, острые колени, мужские широкие плечи, часто и мелко вздымающаяся грудь и напряженный член, к которому ни один из них пока так и не прикоснулся. Роджеру сложно сдержаться и не придавить его к постели, просто трахнуть настолько быстро и сильно, как захочет он сам, напротив, он ждет, пока Сид сам не наклоняется к нему и его рот не раскрывается в темной улыбке, позволяя Роджеру прихватить себя за подмышки, жестко сжать в кулаке волосы, пытаясь поймать губы друг друга, прижать к себе крепче, так что член Сида пачкает его живот смазкой.  
Они выругиваются, смеются, стонут, хрипят, кашляют, шепчут, пачкают друг друга смазкой и слюной, случайно или специально оставляют друг на друге синяки, пошлят и говорят сладкую чушь, они пользуют каждый глагол из обширного английского словаря и ни о чем не жалеют.  
Перед самым концом они оба дрожат, точно от тропической лихорадки, и Сид быстро и жестко дрочит себе, пока Роджер не накрывает его руку своей и их обоих подкидывает куда-то из постели, за потолок, крышу дома и саму линию Кармана[10].  
Роджер заговаривает первым:  
— О чем ты сейчас думаешь?  
Ему странно и страшно и приятно лежать, в теплой и мирной послеоргазменной дымке, и вновь прикурив полуистлевшую последнюю сигарету, он со смесью ужаса и предвкушения ждет скорее даже не слов Сида, а звучания его голоса, твердого и певучего, что бы тот не сказал:  
— Я думаю о снегах Килиманджаро, высокой цене на презервативы в Британском королевстве, количестве пальцев у Шивы и одном стихотворении, — незамедлительно отвечает Сид и откидывает голову на плечо Роджера, очевидно выбирая его заместо подушки.  
— Одновременно?.. И что это за стихотворение?  
Тогда Сид начинает читать его — строчка за строчкой, не замечая, что внимание Роджера постепенно уплывает от смысла его слов и тот слышит только голос, который отдельно от своего владельца шепчет Роджеру о том, как же легко лежать в этой предрассветной тьме и слушать, просто слушать каплющие в сознание слова, разжигающие в Роджере почти незаметную, бесформенную искру, которой он пока не дал ни названия, ни объяснения.  
  
 _It's oh so easy now_  
 _As we lie here in the dark_  
 _Nothing interferes, it's obvious_  
 _How to beat the tears_  
 _That threaten to snuff out_  
 _The spark of our love_  
  
— Так спи, мои глаза еще открыты  
Все чаши ливня, кажется, пусты  
Ночь сердце будет трогать, сердце — жито  
Но слишком поздно, жница, для косы[1].  
Озвучивая последние строки, Сид слегка приподнимается на локте и прикрывает глаза Роджера ладонью, оставляя его наедине с его собственным голосом и первозданной темнотой, которая, видимо, идет за Сидом Барреттом, куда бы тот не последовал.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Стихотворение немецкого поэта Пауля Целана  
> [2] Отсылка на песню The Beatles "I'm The Walrus"  
> [3] Аллюзия на песню из сольного альбома Барретта "Wouldn't You Miss Me"  
> [4] Мешанина из названий песен Барретта и Уотерса, таких как "Take Up Thy Stethoscope And Walk", "Set The Controls For The Heart Of The Sun", "The Gnome" и "Apples And Oranges"  
> [5] Лори Дарнинг — подруга Уотерса с 2004 года. Они зарегистрировали свой брак в 2012 году  
> [6] Джуди Трим — юношеская любовь Уотерса, которая в последствии стала его первой женой  
> [7] The Tea Set — первоначальное название группы The Pink Floyd Sound, позднее сократившееся до общеизвестного Pink Floyd  
> [8] Шесть минут шестого — две шестерки — могут расцениваться, как приближенное к 666 — числу Дьявола в Библии  
> [9] Поправка Лабушера — распространённое название раздела 11 английского Акта 1885 года о поправках к уголовному законодательству, который расширял возможности судов по привлечению к ответственности гомосексуальных мужчин. Поправка была отменена после принятия Акта о половых преступлениях 1967 года, частично декриминализившего гомосексуальность  
> [10] Линия Кармана — высота над уровнем моря, которая условно принимается в качестве границы между атмосферой Земли и космосом.


End file.
